Green Christmas/Trivia
General *'Morals:' ** What's best about Christmas is spending it with those you love. ** You have no one to blame for your mistakes but yourself. *This marks the first 22-minute special in Season 2. * This is the third (possibly fourth if Valentine's Dance counts) holiday themed episodes overall. **The other two were "Blood Moon" and "Big Deal". * This is the first special that is a musical-themed. * Southeast Asia was the first international country to air early before the USA airdate. * Raven Symoné from That’s So Raven and Raven's Home and Christopher Lloyd from Back to the Future are guest stars in this episode. * The snowmen Cricket "stabs" with tinsel during "If I Can't Have Christmas" is possibly a stand-in for showing blood. *This is the first episode to not play the theme song. *This is the second time Cricket wears shoes, the first time in "Photo Op". *The boots Cricket and Tilly wear with their winter clothes match the color scheme of their opposite owner. *Throughout the episode, the falling snow is meant to reflect Cricket's mood: ** In the beginning it is snowing, then when Cricket appears through the chimney the snow stops. ** It is snowing again when Cricket begins the slow opening of "Good Deeds are Good Indeed", but when the music gets faster and Cricket thinks of presents, the snow stops again. ** It starts to snow once again when Tilly is blamed for the mess, to reflect her sadness and Cricket is starting to fly off the handle. ** The blizzard that follows represents Cricket's regret, and that he finally owns up to his mistake. ** At the end of the episode, it is snowing once again, showing Cricket now understands the true meaning of Christmas and all is well. * This is the first Season 2 episode to air on Disney XD. * Unsurprisingly, Remy and Gloria have minor roles in this special. According to Chris Houghton, this was due to the episode focusing more on Cricket and Tilly and their perspectives at how they see the true meaning of Christmas and their opinions on such. * This is the second episode to start with "Green" after "Green Streets". * The real Santa's face is never actually shown, only being displayed from the mouth down. * This is the second time Cricket briefly becomes an antagonist after "Urban Legend". Episode Continuity * When Cricket looks at his list of bad deeds, flashbacks from "Steak Night", "Parade Day", "Rated Cricket" and "Blue Tater" are shown. * Crickets Face in the Sun saying "Merry Christmas!" is similar in "Blood Moon" when Cricket Face in the Moon saying "Happy Halloween". * The stand before the sign Cricket changes to "Buy All Free" is selling "Merry Cuda", a variation of Barry Cuda from the episode of the same name. * The toy store Toy Box from "Uncaged" reappears during "No Christmas At All". * Saxon is shown in his repaired state since Nancy repaired him after getting destroyed in "Axin' Saxon". Production Notes *Originally, during the musical act, it was going to end it with Cricket, switching into a Krampus-like costume, by which was quietly scrapped by the creators. References Category:Episode Trivia Category:Trivia Category:Season 2 Trivia Category:G